


Rituals

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make it short, she was an exceptional human being – but a lousy cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malezita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/gifts).



> Written as gift for Malezita for Vamb's Secret Anniversary Drabble.  
> Thank you, ufp13 for being a speedy and wonderful beta reader.

Rituals

“Try this. Does it taste like it’s burned?”

Eyeing Kathryn and the spoon she held out to him, Chakotay hesitated. He knew he was doomed anyway. If he didn’t try the soup Kathryn was cooking for them now, she would be disappointed and angry. If Kathryn was right and she had indeed managed to burn the soup, his taste buds would pay a dire price.

There were many good things to say about Kathryn. She was a strong, intelligent and beautiful woman. She was the best Captain, now Admiral, he knew. She was brave and her determination unequalled by anyone in Starfleet.

To make it short, she was an exceptional human being – but a lousy cook.

When she had said she’d cook, he should have put a stop to it right there. Would he ever learn?

She was still looking at him, and with a silent sigh, he opened his mouth, even managed not to make a face when he realised the soup wasn’t even remotely edible.

“What do you think?”

He smiled, remembered the words the priest had spoken during their wedding last year, especially the part about the good and the bad times.

“How about we order pizza?”

The End


End file.
